Parallels
by TT-5
Summary: Parallels can be found in unexpected places. DS Milner resolves a situation in a straight forward but unexpected way.
1941

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NONE OF YOU DO!"

The nurse beside him flinched and Foyle bit hard on the inside of his cheek as the distraught young man continued his angry tirade. He and Milner had been at the hospital following up a lead when they heard the commotion and followed the noise to see if they could be of assistance.

What they had found was a young man with one leg yelling and throwing anything he could reach. The nurses had cleared the area of other patients and they as well as a doctor and several orderlies were trying to reason with the young man but he was far too worked up to listen.

In many ways it reminded Foyle of the tantrums that Andrew had thrown as a toddler, when there had been nothing he or Rosalind could do except wait him out.

"Flight Lieutenant…David you need to calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO "CALM DOWN!" YOU DON'T BLOODY UNDERSTAND!

"I do."

The words were so quiet in comparison to the Flight Lieutenant's shouting that Foyle wondered if he'd imagined them until Milner stepped forward, his movements slow but steady.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO! WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?"

The unfairness of the Flight Lieutenant's accusation almost made Foyle step forward himself but Milner simply returned the young man's angry gaze with equanimity and Foyle bit harder on his cheek and stayed where he was.

Milner didn't speak, just leaned down and slowly rolled up his left pant leg to reveal his prosthetic. There was a moment of heavy silence as everyone, including Foyle, stared at the piece of metal that now served as the lower part of Milner's leg.

"Still have two legs."

The words were significantly quieter but Foyle was still startled, ' _Surely it's obvious that Milner has a prosthetic…'_

But Milner didn't seem surprised. Instead he undid the straps that held his prosthetic in place and carefully removed it and putting a hand on the wall to steady himself he stood, like a mirror image of the younger man. "Trondheim's where I lost my leg. What about you?"

"C-crashed my spit."

Foyle felt like he couldn't breath, ' _Could have been Andrew…_ '

"Does your foot still itch David, the one that's not there?" Milner's voice was so calm you'd think they were discussing the weather.

The young man nodded, "My calf hurts too…how can if hurt if it's not there?"

He sounded painfully young and Foyle saw a flicker of pain in Milner's eyes before he answered, "I'm sure the doctor would be happy to explain the medical reason to you but it does get better. I can tell you that."

The Flight Lieutenant took another breath and then hastily wiped his eyes, "You can be a policeman with one leg?"

Milner nodded, "Yes you can, I'm a detective sergeant. What did you do before the war?"

"I was at school, wanted to be a lawyer but…"

"There's no reason why you can't still be a lawyer David. I've had to read a good amount of the law as a policeman and don't recall a single law that says a lawyer can't have a metal leg, do you Sir?"

Milner turned to look at him and Foyle blinked, surprised to be included in the conversation and then shook his head, "Nope, never seen a law like that. Don't know a judge who'd support one either."

Milner smiled his thanks and then turned back to David, "Well there you have it, Mr. Foyle's Detective Chief Superintendent you know so we can take his word for it."

The young man looked from Milner to Foyle and back and then slumped against the wall, clearly exhausted. The doctor took a hesitant step towards him and David opened his eyes again, "I'm sorry."

The doctor smiled reassuringly, "Not to worry, ready to go back to bed now?"

David nodded and looked up at Milner, "Thank you Mr…"

"Milner, Paul Milner." Milner said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Milner, I'm sorry about your leg…but thank you."

"I'm glad I met you Flight Lieutenant…"

"Waters Sir but please call me David."

Milner smiled, "David then. Would it be all right if I came by to see you another day David? It would be nice to chat with someone else who understands."

The Flight Lieutenant looked ashamed at the mention of his earlier accusation but nodded shyly, "I'd like that very much."

"Good, I'll be by the beginning of next week at the latest then. Best let the nurses help you back to bed now." David nodded and allowed the orderlies and nurses to maneuver him into a wheelchair and escort him down the hall.

It was just Foyle, Milner and the doctor left in the hallway now and he turned to Milner hand outstretched. "I really can't thank you enough Detective Sergeant Milner, I was starting to fear that we'd have to sedate him and that only ever makes things worse in the long run."

"I'm glad I could help Sir." Milner replied, balancing carefully on his good leg so he could shake the doctor's hand.

"As am I, now if you'll excuse me I'll be needed on the ward. Thank you again" and with a smile the doctor disappeared down the hall.

Foyle had moved to stand at Milner's elbow when Milner let go of the wall, ready to support him if necessary, so he saw the look of exhaustion cross Milner's face and frowned, "Milner?"

Milner started quickly steadying himself on the wall even as Foyle gripped his elbow, "Sir?"

"You all right?"

"Yes Sir."

Foyle studied him carefully for a long minute and then nodded, reaching down to pick up the prosthetic. "That was well done Milner, very well done. Now let's find you somewhere to sit so you can put this back on." Milner nodded allowing Foyle to support him as they moved slowly down the hall towards where Sam was waiting in the car.

* * *

A/N: Written for AnneBronteRocks with her steadfast dedication to Milner in mind :)


End file.
